To find the Better Kisser
by Schnitzels and other stuff
Summary: James and Sirius have a disagreement. They need to find out who is the better kisser of the 2. And who else should judge that other than Lily Evans herself! ONESHOT.


**Just a fluffy little one-shot**

 **Am I supposed to say something else?**

* * *

"No I'm better. Have you seen how many girls I've snagged. Its gotta be for a reason," Sirius Black said.

Sirius Black was a tall good-looking boy. he had the chiseled jaw, shaggy hair, dark grey eyes, and muscular body. Everything physical a girl could ask for.

"No Padfoot I'm better. People love me more I'm just better," James Potter claimed.

James Potter was also good-looking like his idiotic best friend. He was tall. Almost 6 ft! Had the most beautiful hazel eyes with golden flakes, smile that could make the snow queen melt, and a very (And I mean very) muscular body. Quidditch did wonders to the men.

"I'm better Prongs face the facts!"  
"Padfoot we know I'm better. Look think about it like this I am everything a girl could wish for while kissing."  
"Even though we know I'm the best lets have a contest to figure out the best kisser. Lets choose someone to tell us who is the best. How about Brenda Smith she's hot and is a good kisser."  
"No. We all know you are shagging her so of course she is going to favor you. We need to choose someone who hasn't kissed either of us."

James and Sirius argued with names for another good 10 minutes. They have both kissed at least 1/2 of the girls population at school! They argued until Remus decided to stop being a bystander, (Unlike Peter) Cause he was in the middle of a really good book. And wanted to finish it in peace and quiet.

"Will you guys shut the FUCK up!" Remus yelled at his 2 best friends. Both James and Sirius looked at the werewolf in confusion he never cursed. It was like once in a blue moon. "Guys," Remus started again. "The next girl who walks in you guys are going to ask to be your victim. Then you will ask her. If she says yes you will go with your contest. If she says no you will give up... UNDERSTAND!"

"Yes Mr. Moony. Will do," James saluted. Sirius copied James.

They waited for about 5 minutes for the next girl to come in; Then finally the girl came and it happened to be our lovely Head Girl! Lily 'fricken' Evans. The girl who practically hated both Sirius and James. (Even though she won't admit she secretly likes them and are her friends.) WE ALL KNEW that it would be hard to get the Red-Headed, hot-tempered girl to get a yes out of them. James looked at Sirius. Sirius looked at James with a mischievous glint in his eye. They both nodded and started to walk towards their next victim. This was going to get ugly... VERY ugly!

"My my Evans." Sirius started. Lily rolled her eyes. "Have I told you that your legs are fine. One day we should get a broom cupboard. Like seriously if your kissing is as good as your figure. Let me tell you we could have a good night." He then decided to wink at her. That got him a slap. James didn't know to either laugh at his best friend for flirting with the most hardest girl to crack at Hogwarts or punch him for flirting with the girl he has been practically in love with since 1st year. Either way Sirius wasn't wrong when he said to dear old Ms. Evans that she was gorgeous. It was a well known fact that Ms. Evans could and has captured quite a few hearts of the male population; even some females. Her long red hair, almond-shaped emerald eyes, long eyelashes, and lovely figure caught quite a few peoples eyes.

Anyway Lily was blunt and Serious. No pun intended "Black what do you want?"

"Well me and my best mate are in a predicament."  
"How lovely." Lily replied sarcastically.  
"ANYWAY... Me and James-"  
" James and I" Lily interrupted smiling.  
"Me and James," Sirius started again un-aware of his mistake.  
"James and I" Lily interrupted again with a cheeky, cheeky smile.

"FINE! JAMES AND I! Want to know who is the better kisser. I personally think it is me. But anyway James needs clarification that it is not him. So we need someone who hasn't kissed either of us to see who is the best kisser. And since we know you don't really like both of us you won't favor were hoping you could help us. And once we find the best kisser they get all the bragging rights, trophy, etc."

"A trophy; Oh you guys most be really serious about this!" Lily inquired.  
"Well Sirius is my name."  
"Shut up Black!" Yelled practically everyone in the common room. No one could take his 'Sirius' jokes.  
"I'm gonna take it you lot are going to bother me until I say yes." Both boys nodded. "Fine I'll meet you both in your dorm in 10 minutes." With that she went up into the girls dorm doing only god knows what.

'Wow, I'm gonna snog Lily Evans.' James thought. Apparently Sirius thought the exact same thing with his response. "Prongs mate. You are going to snog Lily FUCKING Evans! Do you know who long you have been waiting for this! Remus Lily said YES!" Sirius stated laughingly.

Remus shook his head and muttered something that sounded a lot like 'Stupid Prats'.

"I guess we should go to our dorms, coming guys." Remus got up sighing and shaking his head, while Peter jumped up giddily like a 2 year old at a candy shop!

* * *

When they got to their dorms they realized it was a pile of shite. So James and Sirius had to clean the room while Peter and Remus watched. As Lily came in she still saw them cleaning.

"Well I'm here you have 15 minutes to give me a hell of a snog!"  
"Ok; I will go first to show you how I roll." Sirius said wiggling his eyebrows.  
"Hurry Up I don't have all day,"

Sirius walked over to Lily very slowly. Like a snail could beat him in a race.

"SIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIUUUUUUUSSSSSSSS!" Lily whined.  
"I knew you wanted me Red," Sirius replied wiggling his eyebrows. Lily rolled her eyes.

Sirius then walked over to Lily and put his lips on hers. When they did meet Sirius took it real slow. Moving his lips along with hers. It went like that for awhile; and then he started to deepen it and deepen it. While they snogged James had to restrain himself from walking over there and punching Sirius in the face. James was very frustrated. He should have been kissing Lily not Sirius. James let go of the breath he wasn't aware he was holding was they stopped. Lily turned to him and said.

"You know he set the bar pretty high. Sirius as much as I hate to admit this but your a damn good kisser."  
"As you my lady," Sirius bowed. "And if you ever just need a good snog please come to me"

Then Sirius walked over too James and patted him on the back "Its your turn buddy!" Sirius said way too happily.

James glared at him and then walked toward Lily "Are you ready?" James asked. Lily nodded and waited for him to take the lead.

James took his hand put it under her chin and tilted it so her lips could eventually meet his. He could feel the butterflies without even kissing her yet!Then ever so slightly he moved towards her and put his lips on hers. Then the butterflies turned to fireworks.A kiss so soft yet so powerful. They went on like that for awhile then he started to kiss her more passionately. Lily even gave him a little hand in deepening the kiss. There most have DEFINITELY been fireworks for her. James wrapped his hands on her hips pushing her closer to him; While she had her hands in his unruly black hair. The snogging became more and more heated. James could feel Lily's hand under his shirt exploring the skin.

They probably could have gone on for another century if Mr. Black didn't kindly remind them to come back to reality with his clapping and catcalling

Lily and James jumped from each other blushing redder than Lily's hair. They stared at each other with confusion of what they just did. But happy with the turn out. Then they stared at Sirius. Then back at each other for a surprisingly long time. Then Sirius just **HAD** to ask the question.

"So who's the winner?"

"Oh James... James all the way," Lily said without a hesitation. With that she walked out the door and down the hallway. James and Sirius ran after her, (Sirius still in shock of his loss). They got out the door just in time to see the red-head walking down the stairs and hear her yell.

"Oh and James. If you don't ask me out tomorrow I'll hex you so bad you will never have kids."

* * *

 **So what did you guys think?**

 **GO read my story called Their Story. I'll have the next chapter probably some where between Thanksgiving and the week after Thanksgiving.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE tell me what I need help on or if I'm horrible.**

 **Don't have anything else too say**

 **\- Schnitzels and other stuff**


End file.
